The Russian Throne
by miisafish
Summary: Set TYL, in which Tsuna lusts after Yuni and endulges his manly urges by raping her. Happy ending, lol.


Oh man, Reborn would kill him if he knew. But for once, Tsuna decided to follow his instincts instead of Reborn's. Though years ago, when he most wanted to disobey the Arcobaleno, his form of rebellion would have been playing the part of a normal, passive teenage boy. But now he was anything but passive; his dominance awakened when he was with the warm girl. This was the one time he allowed his manly aggression to show itself.

Yuni walked into his office with utmost grace, wearing her trademark grin. "Here are the reports regarding the history of the Arcobaleno, Sawada-san," she placed the folder on his mahogany desk and folded her hands behind her back.

"Thank you." His carnal urges pressed his curiosity on. Just one touch wouldn't hurt, right?

Tsuna sighed and rubbed his temples. "Uh, I'm going to close and lock these doors, ok? I have something important to discuss with you." He rose from his desk and nervously turned the lock. Yuni remained in her place without a change in expression.

"Please trust me," he whispered into her ear upon his return and pulled out his handkerchief from his bodice. He folded it once and then tied it around her head, blindfolding her with trembling hands. He just couldn't do anything to her when she could stare into his soul with her innocent eyes.

She opened her mouth a bit, but her arms remained at her sides. She trusted him.

He placed his hands on her delicate waist and pushed her against his desk. He stripped her cape from her form and removed all the extra clothes Yuni wore besides her black zipped shirt and shorts. Then Tsuna lifted the girl and carried her like a princess over to his Victorian sofa. If he wasn't himself, his arousal wouldn't allow him to be so gentle. Nevertheless he placed her on the sofa and hesitated at the sight of her.

She did not struggle once, nor did she attempt to remove the handkerchief from her eyes. But she frowned slightly and her body tensed every time he touched her. But there was no going back now.

Tsuna shoved the little boy out of his mind and focused on the lust that was clouding his senses. He climbed on top of Yuni and pinned her wrists on each side of her head. Not that he need to, she would not struggle. He kissed her lips as an afterthought. He unzipped her top and opened the fabric to bear her small breasts, only to begin kneading them. He watched her brow furrow when he pinched each nipple between his fingers and pulled them up, only to let go and watch them fall back into place.

The tenth generation rested a hand above the girl's pantline. His adrenaline left him for a moment; he had never touched a girl below her waist before. Tsuna fumbled to undo the button and peel the small garment from Yuni. He slid his hand underneath her panties and his fingers hovered over her entrance.

Oh Reborn would kill him, he would kill him, he would kill him, but he didn't care! Yuni let out a soft cry as he plummeted his fingers inside. They tore through with little ease but Tsuna soon found them sliding in and out effortlessly as his movements continued.

The reactions were incredible. When his actions sped up, he could hear faint whimpers on her lips. When he went deeper or added more fingers, she gasped and bit her lip. His suit pants grew tighter and tighter until he couldn't stand it anymore. He had to have her.

He stood up, quickly undoing his belt buckle and dropping his pants. The shaking left him; Yuni's reactions gave him the confidence to finally be a man for once in his life. (God knows he lost his head long ago, this wasn't like him at all.) He ripped the girl's panties from her body and positioned himself over her.

"Sawada-san…what are you…" she asked in between breaths.

"Forgive me."

Tsuna wasted no time in entering her; he was rewarded with a stifled moan. God, she was warm in both personality and body. The feel of her walls closing tightly around his member halted all thought processes. All he could think about was how amazing she felt. He began by pulling all the way out before pushing all the way in again. To lose the grip around his entire length only to ram back inside had him moaning involuntarily. But he didn't try to hide his pleasure; this was the one time he allowed himself to let loose.

It was getting too hot for his vest and dress shirt but he didn't stop for anything. Yuni had her legs wrapped around his waist now and there was no way he was going to stop. Their breathing got heavier as Tsuna thrusted more rapidly. He pounded the girl again and again, moving the sofa a few inches through his aggression. She took him without protest and earned enough pleasure herself—Tsuna concluded by her soft moans. He didn't rest once he began and before long, he came deeply within her with a groan of satisfaction.

The Vongola supported himself with his arms and stared at the blushing girl underneath him as his breathing slowed back down. Did he really just do that?

"Oh god," he quickly returned to his senses. He grabbed his nearest tissue box and wiped the come from his weeping member after he pulled out. Only a small trail of semen dripped out of her, which he was quick to clean. Oh man, she was going to get pregnant.

He gathered Yuni's clothes and awkwardly re-dressed her before untying his handkerchief. He watched Yuni's face with concern, but as soon as she could see again, she looked up at him and smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for giving me an heir," she left just as gracefully as she came.


End file.
